


like drugs

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Univserse, Drabble, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Dystopian, F/M, Female Protagonist, Government, Government Experimentation, Oneshot, Police, Police Brutality, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet, antidrug, drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: in a dystopian world, where drugs are illegal, every step could be your last.





	like drugs

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/49087436782/in/dateposted-public/)

it was gentle and soft as it raced through her system like liquid nitrogen. hot. cold. stinging.

and she sighed.

smoke billowed around her in a dense haze. she could see stars in her eyes and the galaxies sung to her mind. it cocooned around her. peace.

she felt the pressure of the day’s work lift from her shoulders.

“you okay there?” the giggly voice of her boyfriend appeared between the stars.

she giggled in response.

with a glance, her eyes drifted over his form. his dyed black hair was ruffled slightly in a cute sort of way. there were scars on his face, but when she moved, they moved like they were a 3-d image.

“it feels good being bad, doesn’t it?” he asked as he got up from the sofa.

she watched as, from the black leather sofa, two feathered wings appeared on her boyfriend’s back.

“hell yeah,” she responded and brought the cigarette to her lips once again.

She then giggled uncontrollably, her eyes falling closed, laying her head against the sofa.

“don’t you find it weird,” she giggled again, “that dvd’s are round?”

her boyfriend laughed and he came to sit down next to her, taking the cigarette from her fingertips.

"i mean, come on, why did they come up with that?”

“who?” he asked after he took a drag, the tip glowing red.

“the government, stupid,” she teased and giggled.

“who else?”

“but it wasn’t the government who came up with that,” her boyfriend pointed out.

“that’s what they want you to believe.”

she could still feel her high rushing through her body; it felt so damn good. just a few more drags and she’d be in ecstasy.

“just like they want you to believe that drugs are bad and that the things that clean people see are real. it’s sad isn’t it?”

“what is?”

he leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, his hand stretched forth.

“clean people! they don’t know the things we see, the real world. they don’t get to see the goodness in people and the way the sun shines in their eyes or the way that people can dance in circles and sing their hearts out without caring about what other’s think. they don’t get to see the happiness that people deserve. we get to see the world stretched out before us. the sad thing is, though, that no one gets to see us be kings and queens.”

“we don’t need anyone to see us,” her boyfriend responded, his wings brushing her shoulder.

she nodded, a soft smile appearing on her lips, “we don’t need anyone to see us.”

“because we’re on top of the world,” he said.

she created a mantra out of her boyfriend’s words, and it echoed with the universe singing in her mind.

“we’re on top of the world.”

ͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽΘͼͽͼͽͼͽͼͽ

she walked with elegance across the marble floor, her mind set on reaching the elevator.

_concentrate_, she thought, _don’t let them know_.

she refused to look anywhere else but on the elevator. a security guard stood stationary next to the large golden door, his gun sticking out from his hip; menacing looking. she walked to him, pulling out her id card. he glanced at it for a second before nodding and returning to his almost too perfect position.

“thanks,” she murmured before the doors opened and she walked in.

she couldn’t be caught.

she shouldn’t be caught.

she was too important to the government.

here she stood, rising up into the sky through a metal shaft, to take her place as one of the owners of the biggest industry in the world. she controlled all the phones and all of what was in style. she was way too powerful and yet she was a criminal hiding beneath the best police dogs in the world.

the doors opened to reveal a crimson, white, and black room. the floors were spotless white marble and the seams were black. a crimson rug lay on top of it like a floating dahlia petal. a large black desk stood just a few feet on front of her, a young man behind it with an electronic pad in his palm.

“good morning,” she nodded to him, her voice squeaky.

he looked up at her, “good morning, ma’am,” his eyes wide, clearly startled at her friendliness.

“are they waiting?” she asked.

he nodded, “they’re in conference room two, ma’am.”

“thank you,” she said and walked to the right down the cold hallway to the conference room.

she paused at the crimson door and breathed in, trying to keep calm her racing heartbeat. grasping the doorknob, she opened the door slowly. she walked in but the scene before was not what she was expecting. five heavily armed police officers stood in the conference room, all their eyes turned to her.

“ma’am, you are under arrest,” one announced and stepped toward her.

“what for?” her eyes wide as she watched the man approach her.

“ownership of drugs and giving them to a minor.”

it was a lie.

the giving drugs to a minor part.

she was raised to do exactly the opposite but they were not wrong with her ownership of drugs. her mind flashed to the loose floorboard in her bedroom where she kept her stash.

“i did no such thing,” she spit her lie at the policemen.

“please come with us, ma’am,” the policemen stepped behind her, in his hand a pair of handcuffs.

“i refus-.”

“you have the right to remain silent. anything you say can be used against you in the court of law,” another policeman interrupted her.

“i didn’t do anything!” she yelled at them as her hands were handcuffed, the cold metal made her cold.

“we know you did, ma’am,” another one answered, “we have video footage."

she suddenly ran to the door but one of the policemen caught her.

she growled at them, her feet flying everywhere.

she sounded like a feral wolf, howling up at the moon.

“let me go!”

they pulled her to the elevator and all the way down she screamed and growled and tried to get them to let her go. when they reached the entrance to the building though, her attitude completely changed. she burst into uncontrollable laughter and many of the onlookers looked at her as she was a madwoman. others looked at the ground and she knew exactly who they were and she smirked at them. they were the guilty ones always looking anywhere else but where they wanted to look at.

"you think you’re so _clever!_”

she suddenly yelled up at the sky.

"you think you can keep the real world a secret?”

she stopped trying to escape and allowed the policemen to drag her to the van.

she continued to laugh up at the sky, feeling so free.

“they will know! _they will know!_”

and the policemen shoved her into the van; slamming the door shut behind her, complete silence filling the world once more.

the police chief stepped forward toward the crowd which circled them, “just another drug case,” was all he said before the crowd dispersed.

he walked to his car, his eyes glancing nervously to each side.

he slid into his police car and drove away from the scene, glancing in the review mirror at the van.

he watched as it disappeared behind a skyscraper and then he breathed a sigh of relief.

he turned down several streets, making sure he lost anyone who may have been following him, before turning down an alleyway.

he parked his car, drowning him in the shadows of the buildings.

he reached under his seat and pulled out a small cookie tin.

when he opened it, he saw a box nestled in the silver silence.

he took the box out and opening it, he pulled a thin circular object.

taking the lighter, he lit the object.

and the world around him disappeared in a haze of cigarette smoke.


End file.
